


Breach

by frostyoctopus



Series: Breach [1]
Category: Free!, Swimming Anime
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Free! - Freeform, Free!-Eternal Summer-, M/M, Nanase Haruka - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Swimming Anime - Freeform, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Makoto Tachibana's life is total shit. He's given up all hope, until he met Haruka, the handsome merman who lives by the marina near Makoto's home. He seems to make up for all the dark times Makoto's been through. They both care about each other so much, they'd do anything for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo the free s2 ending credits inspired this. haru as a mermaid just screams "HOLY SHIT WRITE A FANFIC" at me. ill probably add a prequel or something to this work with haru/rin in the future???? but idk. follow me on tumblr!!! frostyoctopus.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lay in the hospital bed, there are wires and tubes are splayed everywhere. I can hear sirens getting closer and then farther away from the Emergency Room. I look down and see taped bandages covering my wrists. I now remember why I'm here. I tried to kill myself. First, I slit my wrists vertically and then proceeded to take a bunch of pills. I don't remember much after that. But I've been living this mental hell for a couple of months. You probably know it by now: I hate myself. It seems I have the biggest, most kind heart to everyone else, but to me, I'm just a cold, heartless loner.  
> Until I met him. He changed my life forever. And who is this amazing hero? Haruka (Haru), a merman. Crazy, right? How could he exist? Well, prepare for a...complicated story about how we met and how he saved my life.
> 
> Well, it all started during summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!PLEASE READ!!!!  
>  this takes place when makoto is leaving for college, but he's never met haru.  
> not rly good at angst n shit but ive been through a lot of depression shit so maybe i can intertwine that with this story?? and if anyone feels triggered, please let me know and i will revise the story.  
> (( and i apologize for the short drabble! im not feeling very fanfictiony today :c ))

"Hey, Mako-chan! Are you gonna come with me and Rei-chan to the beach today?" My chipper-as-always best friend, Nagisa, asked with sparkles in his eyes, hoping I would answer yes. I freeze.

_The beach. Horrible memories. Mr. Matsuoka._

_If they find out that I'm afraid of the sea, what will they think of me? I have to say yes. For the sake of their feelings._

"Sure. Is it just gonna be us three?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes. You, Nagisa, and I," Rei said quietly. He pushed up his glasses.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you guys there," I said, smiling a fake smile.

A few hours later, I show up at Iwatobi Port and walk down the wooden stairs to see Nagisa and Rei already dressed in their swim jammers and swim pants. I, on the other hand, am wearing simple cargo shorts, flip flops, an undershirt, and a flannel. I wasn't going to swim, obviously. But the two didn't ask any questions about it. I sit on the warm sand and watch as Nagisa and Rei splash each other and laugh. But I'm thinking about other things as the afternoon dies and is born again as dusk. 

It's still warm and pleasant, even for the evening. The screeching sea gulls are still soaring about the port. The sun is starting to slowly set on the horizon. Even with painful memories set aside, I can still dig my toes into the warm sand and not worry about a thing.

I only start to worry when the clouds and sky becomes dark, rain starts to fall, lightening and thunder appear, and wind starts to blow. _A storm. We need to get out of here. We_ need  _to get out of here._

"Nagisa! Rei! A storm is about to blow in! We have to leave!" I shout. But they can't here me over the wind. I shout at the top of my lungs to get their attention, but to no avail. Without thinking, I sprinted to where the shore meets the sea. With all the bravery bubbling up inside me, I ran into the water and waded towards Nagisa and Rei. I pulled them out onto the shore and they see the storm. We all start to run up the beach and up the wooden steps and sprint to my house. I secured all the windows and doors so the wind couldn't bash them in. We huff and heave and try to catch our breaths. I grab three towels for us to dry off.

"The last time there was a typhoon like that was when those fishermen's ship sunk and they drowned three kilometers off the coast of the port," Nagisa shivered.

"T-the fishermen..." I stammer. My voice trembles and the memories come back to me. _Rin's father. The only friend I had at the time. Gone forever. A painful memory._

"Makoto, are you alright?" Rei implied. I can't control myself. I can feel tears start to form and my face felt hot.

I can't breathe. It feels like the thought of Mr. Matsuoka's death is suffocating me. My chest is tightening, my heart is racing, and my muscles are tensing up. I feel like I have to run away, I have to get out, but where would I go? I feel trapped, like I'm in some sort of abandoned-demon-infested-warehouse and knowing that there isn’t a chance that anyone could hear my screams and run to my rescue. I feel hopeless and helpless. I can't feel my fingers, it feels like they're numbing. What the hell is going on? I try to speak but it's just shaky, unintelligible mumbles. 

"Nagisa! He's having a panic attack!" Rei yelled.

"W-what do we do?" Nagisa cried.

"Move him to a quiet place, like his bedroom. I will get him a glass of water." 

Nagisa follows suit and helps me up to my room. "Focus on breathing. In and out."

Rei joins us with a glass of water. Before he gives me the glass he says, "It's not the surroundings that is bothering you, it's the thought."

I am very, very, very slowly regaining control. Rei and I are breathing in synchronization and steadily counting to ten. Rei says it will be about ten more minutes. Nagisa gives me the glass of water and I take a gulp.

After those ten long minutes, my breathing is normal again and the feeling in my fingers are returning. My heartbeat has regained a steady, healthy pace.My muscles are starting to relax. Rei and Nagisa assure me that they're here to help and that I am safe.

I start to cry again. I just had a panic attack and I didn't even realize it. I hadn't had one in so long. Nagisa brings me into a hug and pats my back as I cry. Rei shooshes me and tells me everything will be okay.

Meanwhile, the storm has stopped. The moon is an illuminate crescent and the stars shine brightly. Everything is okay now. 

 


End file.
